My Best Friend The Doctor
by tardis123
Summary: The Doctor had a thrid companion. She was just a friend until he regenterated. New man, new feelings. Will his friendship turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It belongs to BBC.**

Chapter 1

I sat in the TARDIS waiting for The Doctor to come back. I was worried about him. He was told he was going to die. But of course he had to get his world first. He was off getting his reward. He was visiting Rose one last time. He loved Rose. I could see it every time he said her name. He would smile, but it would form into a guilty frown. But I didn't mind. I wasn't the kind of companion to get little crushes or anything like that. He was my friend and that's it. Even though sometimes when he smiled at me, I felt my cheeks get hotter.

I heard the door open. I jumped to see. He stumbled in and, as best he could, he threw his coat aside. His eyes squinted tight and clutched his teeth. He was hurting it pained me to see him hurt and helpless. I ran to him. "Sadie stay back, I'm regenerating. If you don't stay back you WILL get hurt." By the harsh tone in his voice I could tell he was very serious. I moved back quickly. He looked at him as if he was begging for someone to take the pain away. He looked to be in so much pain. I wanted to run to him. But I knew I could easily get killed if his regeneration energy hit me. He told me about it. How it's like dying. An orange mist drew from his hands and face. His breath quickened. He looked scared. He looked as if he would never se me again. "I don't want to go" he said choking on his words. I let a few tears slip.

Then an explosion of orange light ran form his hands and face. It hurt my eyes to look. I could hear his cries of pain. I cried hearing him in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. He saved my life so many times before. He healed my cuts and bruises from our adventures, but I couldn't comfort him. Suddenly I started to hear cracking and breaking. The TARDIS started to shack uncontrollably. Pieces were falling off the ceiling.

I saw The Doctor stop exploding. I stared at the new man in front of me. He was taller, had a head full of floppy brown hair, and he was bow legged (it was cute though). All together he was pretty handsome. "LEGS. Still got legs" he said balancing on one foot kissing his knees. This Doctor was going to be a little more crazy then his pervious self. "Good, arms, oooo fingers, lots of fingers, ears yes, eyes too, nose…I've had worse. Chin, BLIMEY! Hair…" his little inspection amused me very much. I decided to sit back and watch him figure out who he was. Well the best I could the TARDIS was still shaking wildly The Doctor started to check his hair. He felt the length of hair and suddenly got a look of horror on his face. "I'm a girl" he said in a high pitch voice. I had to laugh at that. I don't think he heard me though. "No, I'm not a girl" he answered himself. He pulled his hair down in front of his eyes. "I'm still not a ginger" he said. I laughed. He told he told me about him wanting to be ginger.

"There's something else, there's something important. I'm, I'm, I'm ….." the TARDIS gave a giant explosion. "Ha! Crashing!" He really is crazy this time. "Haha! WOOOHOOOHOO! Ah! GERONIMO!" he was really getting a kick out of this. I stumbled over to him. "SADIE! O SEXY SADIE" he said wildly, hugging me tightly. Suddenly there was a huge lurch. I grabbed on to the handle of the console, but The Doctor fell out of the TARDIS. "DOCTOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing this fic. Thank you so much. And yes being a Beatles fan I had to put line in there. Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I've been really busy. Enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 2

"DOCTOR" I screamed as I saw him fall out of the window. He can't die. I started to panic. I ran over to the door to see him hanging on with the sonic screwdriver in his mouth. I tried to pull him in. He wasn't very heavy but it was still hard trying to pull him in by the collar on his shirt, and trying not to fall out myself. He finally heaved himself in. He shut the door behind him and sat on the floor trying to catch his breath.

But the rest was short lived. The TARDIS gave another jerk. I felt the TARDIS falling. We floated in the air for a while. I know we were crashing but it was pretty cool.

"Floating is cool" the Doctor said smiling widely. Then suddenly crash. The Doctor and I flew down and fell into the pool. I have never been so happy to have that wonderful pool. We both bobbed in the water. The pool was in the library so the books lie all over the floor and at the bottom of the pool. I stared to climb the shelves up out of the room.

"Sadie when you get up there, trying to push the doors open and then step out of the way." I climbed until I reached the top. I pushed to doors open and moved away quickly. Barely missing me, a hook flew out the door. The Doctor climbed up the rope and looked out of the TARDIS.

Someone was out there was out there. He was talking to someone. All I could hear was something about apples.

"Doctor, who's out there? What about apples? Let me up" I shouted to him.

"Oh right sorry" he reached out his hand and pulled me. I sat on the edge of the TARDIS with the Doctor. I looked up and saw a little girl. She had fiery red hair. She couldn't have been older than 10. Looking up, I noticed it was night, which explained why she was in her PJs.

"Oh hello, Oh my god, are you ok? Did that hit you?" remembering the hook he threw out. I jump down and walked towards her.

"Yes I'm fine. Why are you two all wet?" she asked both of us. She had a Scottish accent. Were we in Scotland? But we were just in London. The Doctor barely hit Big Ben.

"I was in the swimming pool" the Doctor answered.

"In the library" I finished for him.

"I though you said you were in a swimming pool" she said confused.

"So is the swimming pool" the Doctor said very matter-of-fact way.

"Are you a policeman" she said then looked at me "and women" I smiled at her.

"Why? Did you call a police man" he said inspecting her from a far.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall" she said suddenly sounding a little scared.

"What cra- Ah ah ow" he yelped falling off the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you ok?" I said running towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's ok… this is all perfectly nor-"He said jerking another time. He opened his mouth and the same golden mist that rose from his hands and face while he was regenerating came from his mouth.

"Who are you" she questioned him. She didn't look scared though just a little confused.

"I don't know yet I'm still cooking" he said sounding very gleeful. "Does it scare you" he asked.

"A little" I said giving a small giggle. He looked at me and put his hand on mine. He squeezed it a little. I felt my face get hotter. Oh god. I can't start to get little crushes on him. Nothing good ever came out of it. Everyone who did always ended up hurt.

"No. It just looks a bit weird" the little girl said.

"No, no, no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you." The little girl got a look of terror on her face. The Doctor grinned and jumped. The little girl jumped a little. I jumped a little too.

"Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor and this is Sadie. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid and don't wander off" I have broken all those rules may times. He turned and walked right into a tree. He fell and made a painful sounding smack. I laughed a little bit. Is this what this new Doctor would be like?

"You all right?" the little girl said with one eyebrow raised.

'..Early days. Steering is a bit off' he said a little dazed. I wouldn't be surprised. He hit the ground pretty hard.

We walked into the little girl's house. It was quite a big house for one girl. I closed the door behind me quietly. I didn't want to wake up her parents. When I was little and tried to seek out I was always caught. My dad was a very light sleeper. I seemed to always forget that. I improved my sneaking skills in my time with the Doctor, but I still wanted to be safe.

We walked into the kitchen. The little girl walks over to the fridge and looked inside. I looked over to see the Doctor looking around taking everything in. She came trotting back with apple.

"If you're a doctor why, why does your box say police?" The little girl asked. He took the apple from her. His face looked like a grouchy five year old.

'Doctor be nice' I thought to myself. He bit into the apple, chewed it once then spit it out, barely missing the girl.

"Doctor, that's gross" I said disgusted.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" the Doctor said shaking the apple in front of her.

'An apple' the little girl and I said in unison.

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples" the Doctor said. He was acting like a little kid.

"You said you loved apples" The little girl said sounding confused.

"No, no, no, I'll have yoghurt! Yoghurts my favorite." She ran back over to the fridge, eager to please him.

The Doctor looked around the room looking grumpy.

"Doctor, behave!" he looked at me nodded then looked away. I could tell that he wasn't listening. He was observing the house. Even though he had a new face; I could still read what he was thinking.

The little girl ran over holding a small tub of yoghurt. The Doctor quickly grabbed the cart, threw off the top and slurped the yoghurt before spiting it all over the floor. The girl looked frustrated.

"Doctor stop it you making a mess." I said whipping the extra drops that fell on me.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in" he said looking rather sick.

"You said it was your favorite" the little girl said sounding slightly angry.

"New mouth, new rules" he said whipping his face.

"That's no excuse!" I said. He was being rather mean to this little girl. He demanded food and when given it spat it out. If this new Doctor was going to be like this all the time, I don't want to… well I wouldn't want to leave but it would be annoying.

"It's like eating after brushing your teeth everything tastes wro-AAHH" the Doctor said screaming. He stumbled back and grabbed his head. I quickly reached out to prevent him from falling. I started to worry. If he didn't eat soon who knows what might happen.

"What's wrong with you" the little girl said sounding annoyed.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one that can't make me anything good. You're Scottish. Fry something." He sounded harsh. I think he was slightly offended by her comment. Although she had a reason to be mad. He did spit food all over her floor. As the little girl trotted off, I grabbed his arm and pulled to make him face me.

'Doctor, you're being mean" I said sternly. I stared at him with a hard look.

"Fine, I'll be nicer." He said with a sigh. It was very halfhearted. As he tried to walk away, I pulled him back again.

"I mean it Doctor. She's just a little girl." I said looking back at her pulling out a pan. The Doctor smiled and pulled me closer.

"Sadie, my sexy Sadie, you know I'll be good. Or at least try." He said holding my arms. He reached out and ran his new fingers through my hair. This new Doctor was much different than the old Doctor. The way we talked was almost like he was flirting. I stared into his eyes. They looked so old but still there was a spark of hope in them. I lost all feeling and drifted into his comforting warm stare. But I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Do you have any towels?" I asked the little girl, shaking myself back to reality.

"Upstairs, in the closet to the right" she said in her brilliant Scottish accent.

"I'll be back" I said to the Doctor mostly as I left the kitchen.

"Be careful" the Doctor said as I left.

As I climbed the stairs I wondered why he gave me such a weird response. When I got to the top I found the closet and looked for the towels. As a looked for the towel, I got a sudden burst of chills down my back. It had felt as someone had slipped ice cubes down my shirt. I didn't think much of it though. Finally I found the towels. As I reached, I heard a sort of hissing sound and then a door slam. I looked around there was sign of anything around. I though it must have come from the kitchen. Until I noticed something that I had wished I hadn't. All the doors were open. No door had been slammed.

"Hey did you guy slam a door." I yelled down to the kitchen.

"No, get the towels" the Doctor screamed back up at me.

Suddenly I heard a faint voice coming from a room.

"Pri-ze-cape" a deep booming voice yelled.

Something was very wrong here.


End file.
